Raiden Cullen: Start of a new life
by Shadowphoenixflame
Summary: H.P is adopted by cullen family and accepted immediately by all of them, with Jasper over protective and almost possessive and the others love him to bits and protecitve also, will he ever go to Hogwarts? what will DUmbles do then he notice Harry is gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Privet Drive would be the last place you would expect anything unnatural or unusual to happen to any extent even the gardens and the colour of the front doors were identical, if not for the numbers on the mail-boxes a person calling by would easily get lost and confused because of this.

But Number four and Number seven both had a secret that neither wanted the larger public to find out for various reasons; Number four had the Dursley family – Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley nee. Evans and finally Dudley Dursley, then to their utter horror their nephew (or cousin in Dudley's case) also lived with them, his name was Harry J Potter.

Harry had lived with them since he was fifteen months old when he parents were killed, the public story was that the Potter's had been in a car crash and Harry had been the only one to survive it – meanwhile the actual truth was that Tom Riddle had hunted down the Potter's home in Godrics Hallow and killed James and Lily Potter before turning his wand on baby Harry, yes they were all wizards/witches all magic users, that night Harry survived the killing curse – the first person ever to do so – and became famous for that in the wizarding world for getting rid of Voldemort.

The eleven year old had only just been told that a few weeks before when Hagrid from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry had come and explained and he had been accepted into the school, and then took him to go and get his school books.

At number seven meanwhile it was the Cullen family that lived there, Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen, and their youngest children Alice and Edward, their eldest Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett all lived around the corner in Whinser walk although were at Privet Drive most of the time; they were all vampires. Vegetarian vampires but still vampires.

It was August 19th when Harry was first allowed out of his room after being locked in since returning and he was starving but wasn't allowed to eat as long as he had his magic books…well there was no way that he was going to give them up! He had snuck back to Gringotts after Hagrid went for a 'pick-me-up' and got the Goblins to take 15 Gallons out of his trust vault and exchange it for normal muggle money, the exchange rate was 1G (Gallon) was equivalent to £4.68 meaning he now had £70.20 to spend on what he wanted, and he had got a little bit of food before he had arrived back, now he just needed to go and buy some more before he completely starved to death…if he didn't die from his injuries first, Vernon beat him every two night along with Dudley and he had a shattered leg, a few broken ribs at least and a heck of a lot of bruising.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to eat much due to both his starvation and injuries he only bought an apple and sandwich from the local shop – he would go and get more later – but by the time he had forced himself to eat half of the sandwich he couldn't eat anymore, instead he forced himself to eat half of the apple as well before collapsing on the ground by the swings stuffed and feeling sick.

"Hello," An angelic voice said from above Harry around half-an-hour later, he cracked an eye open tiredly and immediately sat straight when he was Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale – his aunt had threatened him to be polite to them since they were like super rich or something. He held back a scream of pain as he jarred his injured but didn't hold back a gasp as pain. "Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you…Harry isn't it? I've seen you gardening at Number Four."

"Yea I'm Harry," He replied warily shifting carefully into a better sitting position so that it was more comfortable that he had been though not by much, Rosalie sat down on the swing behind him ruffling his hair on the way passed, while Alice just popped down on the floor beside him, "Nice to meet you, you're Alice and Rosalie aren't you? That's what aunt Petunia said,"

"Yep I'm Alice!" Pixie girl chirped giggling, Rosalie smiled down at him with a lightly grimace at the mention of his aunt, Harry looked down and picked up the half-sandwich from the ground in its wrapped and picked a little bit off and popped it into his mouth, he wasn't hungry but he knew he needed to eat it, "Why you eating here and not at home? I'm sure I saw your family eating BBQ in the garden."

"Relatives and family are different," Harry said chewing slowly, the girls exchanged a confirmative look that the wizard failed to notice, he sighed and absent-mindely rubbed his swollen ankle carefully as the painkillers started to wear off, Vernon was careful enough to give him pain-relief if he was going out of the house otherwise he had to suffer it out, "My family are mum, dad and now Hedwig, the Dursleys just happen to be related to me through genes."

"Who is Hedwig?" Rosalie asked raising an eyebrow, the child smiled for a moment and then frowned, glancing around to make sure that no one else would hear before letting out a low whistle that the girls winced at again, a snowy owl scooped down from a nearby tree and landed on his outstretched arm,

"My owl, This is Hedwig, Hedwig this is Alice and Rosalie!" He said quite seriously, as though the owl would be able to understand and it shocked the vampires when Hedwig hooted and nodded just as serious as the boy was, before hopping from Harry's arm onto Alice's knee. "Smart one isn't she? Huh, the shop owner said that she refused to go to anyone until I entered; she flew out of the cage and refused to get off my shoulder. I suppose she likes you too,"

"CARRLLISSLLLEEE!" Rosalie shouted the moment that they got back to the house, although it wasn't necessary to shout since she could have whispered and he still would have heard if he was in the house, it was the fact that they had a human with them as well since Alice found out that Harry couldn't walk (actually she had a vision of him standing up and falling so caught him and proceeded to make Rosalie carry him back to the house). It was getting on 9pm and Harry had been refusing to go back home since he wasn't 'allowed' back until 11pm which even for vampires was ridicules for a eleven year old,

"Yes Rosalie?" Carlisle asked appearing at the top of the stairs where his office was, he saw Harry and ran at human speed down and scooped the child up before going into the living room and placing Harry down on the couch, "What happened? I thought you were just going for a walk somewhere before we move out of the area?"

"Alice _saw_ Harry here in the park," Rosalie provided as her sister rushed around the house collecting things for Carlisle as he listen them, Harry sighed in relief as Carlisle pressed his ice-cold hands against his broken ankle like a compress, The doctor chuckled and shook his head in amusement but looked concerned. "He's been there since lunch, he fell when he stood back up though…his ankles broke I think."

"Shattered," Carlisle said grimly, rubbing soothing circles on the injured area at the same time, Edward and Esme had appeared along with Jasper and Emmett by then and watching, when Harry whimpered Jasper was the first to move and shifted the child onto his lap, surprising them all, "I'll take him in to the hospital, Esme dear please could you call ahead? Edward go and inform his guardians."

"N-no…No hospital!" Harry protested struggling away from Jasper though the attempt was fruitless, Jasper clutched him tighter and rocked him back and forward soothingly all the while sending calming waves out with his talent, "Please, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said I can't go to a hospital! It'll heal by itself, injuries always do for me!"

"You are going to the Hospital child," Carlisle said sternly narrowing his eyes, he knew for a fact that the ankle wasn't his only injury, this kid was meant to be eleven but he looked around eight or nine! And even then me was way too thin and malnourished. "Go ahead Esme, Edward. Jasper do you mind…?"

"I'm coming," Jasper said getting up rather slowly from the couch keeping Harry cradled in his arm like a small child, "Come on Harry its for the best, you are obviously more hurt than you are letting us know. And it needs sorting."

"I'm…"

"Say fine and I swear I'll have Carlisle drug you!" Jasper exclaimed in a growl, Harry gaped at him while Alice chuckled darkly – odd for her – and Rosalie sniggered under her breath, Harry shot them a glare as he finally stopped trying to get free seeing that it was pointless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

When they arrived at the hospital there were already doctors and nurses that were on duty waiting at A&E for them, Carlisle couldn't treat him because he wasn't on duty and had resigned because of his 'transfer' to the states,

Instead of putting him in a wheelchair as they had planned to they allowed Jasper to carry Harry to one of the examination rooms – a privet room that held three other children because of lack of room, their areas were separated by curtains though, even when Harry was set down on the bed Jasper sat behind him letting Harry leant on him for comfort, plus Jaspers cold skin soothed the whip marks through the thin-over-large t-shirt he was wearing.

"Harry, we need some details." Carlisle said calmly sitting on the chair beside the bed watching Jasper out of the corner of his eyes, Jasper was the one who struggled with blood-lust and in a hospital was the worst place for him…yet he seemed more relaxed that he usually was even when they were at home out of public eyes, like he was only around his own family well away from human bloods, "Your aunt and uncle will be here in a while, but we need to have you admitted before then so they can't stop treatment."

"What's your name, age, Date of birth, guardians? Parents?" Doctor Justin Stanford said standing at the end of the bed, Justin and Carlisle worked closely in the time the vampire-doctor had been around and they were the best two in the hospital at the moment,

"My name is Harrison James Potter, 31st July 1996, I'm 11." Harry rolled off remembering as much as possible from his bank visit…he hadn't even known his full name before now! Though Petunia certainly had when he had managed to ask, and the primary school had apparently had him under his full name. "My dad was James Zander Potter and Mom was Lilia Indie Potter nee. Evans…My guardians are my aunt and uncle, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley nee. Evans."

"Very good," Stanford said smiling reassuringly at Harry as he made notes on the clipboard that had been given to him by one of the nurses, Harry whimpered as a spike of paid went through him and Jasper rubbed his shoulder soothingly, "Could you remove your shirt and trousers for me? I'll be back in a minute ok, Carlisle will stay with you."

"Come on Harry," Jasper encouraged before Harry could even think about protesting about the instruction, Carlisle stood up and pulled Harry's shoes off first as Jasper pulled the too-big shirt over his head – the only problem was the trousers which they compromised at and Jasper lifted him up slightly and Carlisle pulled them off in one swift and fast movement, shocked by the extent of the injuries but wrapped him up in a blanket from the bed,

By the time that the Dursley family arrived with Dudley in tow Harry had already been for x-rays and was fast asleep in the room that he had origally been put in, the doctors had decided it was easier to have him asleep while they cleaned the wounds on his back and even stitched up a rather deep would that had long stopped bleeding at the top of his right leg, the same leg that had been shattered but it would only need a cast while it mended itself.

Apparent the Dursley' weren't happy about being dragged to the local hospital despite it being less than ten minutes' drive from their own home, as Carlisle well knew because he made the journey every day. Vernon immediately demanded to see his nephew and that he was to be released from the hospital but security had been placed outside of the room from the obvious signs of abuse.

"I am Louise Owens," A petite woman introduced herself to Vernon when he demanded to know why he wasn't allowed in the room and the fact some strangers were allowed to, since Carlisle, Jasper and now Edward were all sat in the room with Harry, Two police officers were stood behind Mrs Owens, "Social services, I have been called in because of severity of Mr Potter's injuries, and the guardianship you claim over him."

"I'm his aunt! I've been looking over the ungrateful brat since he was fifteen months old!" Petunia screeched stamping her foot in temper, "I demand to see Harrison immediately! He harms himself and picks fights with larger children, surely you see why we need to keep him close!"

"Whip marks, a knife wound that required seventeen stiches, four broken ribs and numerous bruising." Mrs Owens read off the notes she had been handed upon arrival, she hadn't ever seen a case so back and so obvious yet no one had done anything, and going through official legal documents it showed that Harry should never have been placed in Petunia and Vernon' so called 'care' but rather in Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Andromeda and Ted Tonks or Eva Zabini. None of which had contact details or had notes saying they were unable to take the child in, plus Harry hadn't ever visited the hospital beside his shots at the GP when he was younger or the school nurse.

"He hurts himself." Vernon repeated his wives words, Dudley was looking between his parents confused about why they were lying, he had been kept out of legal dealings before this and only knew about himself beating Harry in their 'games' which his parents encouraged, oh he knew about the lack of food but his mother aways said Harry wasn't hungry.

"No he doesn't," Dudley said quietly, all the adults looked at him – his parents gaping at him like he had turned into an alien and the others in encouragement, he decided to continue since he knew the injuries mentioned were serious, "Mum and Dad don't agree that Harry gets to go to a privet school while I go to a state school, but Aunt Lily and Uncle James paid to have him in the school of their choice when he was born,"

"Dudley could you tell us anything else about Mr Potter's home life?" Mrs Owens encouraged glancing to the officers and back, this child was going to be removed as well at least until it was decided what was going to happen and especially now that he had spoken up,

"Harry never eats with us," Dudley stuttered moving away from his parents as he noticed his dad getting angrier and angrier with him, Petunia was looking at her hands in embarrassment it seemed though not in regret for her actions rather her sons. "He cooks breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday and then goes back to his room unless he does chores for mum,"

"We should continue this away from the adults," one of the officers said suddenly as if only remembering that Vernon and Petunia were still there for the questioning, it wasn't usual for a child to speak up but if they did they were separated from the offending parent(s).

…

"I can take him in," Carlisle offered when he found Mrs Owens and one of the officers talking several hours later after they had talked with Dudley, Dudley had already been sent to one of his friends – the Polkiss family – but Harry needed 24 hour care for a few weeks at least, "I adopted Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice over the years. I only have Edward and Alice at home at the moment since the others have moved out, taking another in won't be a problem and I'm not due in the states for six weeks, we were going to travel but that can be cancelled and I'm a doctor too so he would have care,"

"Harry seems to be attached to Jasper too," Doctor Stanford commented nodding his appraove, even in sleep Harry had kept a tight grip on either Jasper or Carlisle's hand for comfort, if one of them weren't there he would stir and whimper, "You mentioned a court case, how fast could you push it through?"

"Privately paying maybe a week or two, on government money five or six." Mrs Owens responded thoughtfully, she of course had taken people to court before and had already had Vernon and Petunia arrested and they were currently down at the police station, "Normally I would place Mr Potter in the care of one of our foster parents, but it would be best to keep him under a doctors care,"

"I'll pay," Carlisle and Doctor Stanford said in unison and then glanced at each other in surprise, sure they both had money just didn't see why the other would pay for a child they would most likely never see again after the court case, Carlisle continued, "I have a family lawyer that is one of the best in England, money if no object for me because of inheritance,"

"Ok then, Doctor Cullen I am placing Mr Potter under your care," Mrs Owens decided jotting down the decision on the legal files, Carlisle signed them and then went to find his family to tell them what was going on and to ring Esme to inform the others as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! i couldnt believe it when i woke up this morning and had over 900 views! and ten comments already too, as a little treat for this i have decided to write chapter three a little earlier that i had planned! **

**please keep commenting good or bad! **

**ShadowPhoenixFlame**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter three:**

It wasn't for another three days that Harry finally got out of hospital after his injuries had settled a little bit and they did extra checks in case of internal injury, Vernon and Petunia were still in the police station since no one had the money to bail them out or simply chose not to after they found out about what had happened to Harry, Since none of the family needed to sleep Harry had been put in Alice's room that she had Jasper actually shared, the other house was just for show since seven people couldn't really live in a three bedroomed house, even sharing the rooms.

Jasper had yet to leave Harry's side and at the hospital had pretended to sleep in the chair if a nurse or doctor entered to check on one of the children in the ward and Harry had yet to speak after the first day when he had told them as much as he could after waking up, Carlisle had reassured the family that it was normal for someone after being through so much trauma.

At some points they were glad they were vampires after Hedwig started to peck at their hands and heads until they reassured her that her master was going to be safe now, she still hadn't settled until he was back at the Cullen home though and they had been and collected his belongings from number four with the help of the police, None of them had gone through any of the things though and even vampire strength apparently wasn't enough to get the trunk open, weird? Certainly, good idea? Defiantly.

"Need to…I need to write to school," Harry said weakly laid on the couch in the living-room, already it was August 27th and he was supposed to be on the train to school on the 1st September but honestly he didn't know if he wanted to go, he would rather teach himself than look weak in front of the wizarding world even if he had only just found out they worshiped him as a hero. "c-could I have a piece of p-paper please?"

"Of course dear," Esme smiled kindly and jumped up walking out of the room at a human pace since Harry didn't know about their vampire status yet and hopefully wouldn't find out too soon though if he stayed he would need to know, "Can't you just phone them though? It would be much easier."

"They told me to write," Harry explained as Jasper helped him into a sitting position since his ribs were still sore even with the dosage of painkillers they had him on, Esme placed the pen and paper on a thick book and placed it on his lap so he could get to it easily,

"I am glad you are talking again," Jasper commented running fingers through Harry' hair as he addressed the letter, try as he might he couldn't help but notice what it said 'Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress, Hogwarts school.'. "Harry…?"

"Yea…"

"Did the doctors test your mind?" Jasper asked quite seriously though he was trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, Harry shot him an irritated look and continued writing the letter purposely ignoring Jaspers' chuckling.

Professor McGonagall,

I am writing you to inform you that I will be unable to attend Hogwarts any time soon due to personal circumstances at home, I do not know when it will be resolved but I need to be at home at the moment. I am sorry for the inconvenience after I have already accepted the invitation,

If I may I would like to enquire about learning theory work at home so that I can still follow my heritage as well as learn about the world that my parents lived in for many years, I am unable to tell you where I am at the moment for security reasons but Hedwig (my owl) can bring any letter that/if you send back,

Please could you keep this letter to yourself and destroy it maybe? I don't really like the idea of everyone knowing my privet business but I knew I needed to inform you,

I apologise again,

H.

Heir of Potter estate,

Heir of Black estate,

"Hedwig!" Harry called hoarsely once he was finished and placed it in an addressed envelope that Esme had provided after copying the address off the top of the letter, the snowy own swooped in the room and hooted importantly as harry attached the leg before swooping out again, "No, Jasper I am not crazy. Though techniqually I can't explain this to you…"

"You were going to attend a school called 'Hogwarts'?" Jasper chuckled shaking with laughter which he was holding back, Harry huffed and leant back against the older (obviously!) man soothing the cuts on his back with the cool temperature. Esme was giggling at the name and Emmett was outright laughing too, Harry knew they didn't know about the magic world though.

"The school was built nearly a thousand years ago!" He defended himself and the school which he had been looking forward to going to though wasn't so sure it was a good idea anymore, even after the court case there would be still the subject of where he would live. The court started on this case tomorrow which was why he had written to school today. "And it was the school mum and dad both attended, and then before dad nearly all his, and my, ancestors have attended as well."

"I have nothing against it but…Hogwarts? Really?" Jasper said forcing back his laughter, Harry huffed again and laid back down with his head on Jasper's lap and proceeded to ignore them all in favour or watching a repeat of vampire diaries on the TV…with the family had all complained about watching.

~ At Hogwarts ~

Professor Minerva McGonagall looked up as a snowy owl flew into her privet rooms at Hogwarts as she was in the middle of planning for her new first year classes since she hadn't been able to do so until that moment and there was only a few days left before the start of the New Year.

She wasn't, however, expecting the content of the letter and nearly fainted when she saw who had written it in the first place, Minerva was James's maternal aunt but not many people knew that they all just assumed that she had a soft spot for the students…ah how much trouble James and Sirius Black got into during the holidays away from the castle…and Lily Evans had been her fraviort student out of that year group by far with no contest, she was smart, beautiful and exceedingly well-mannered and a wonderful person overall. Minerva had begged Dumbledore not to let Harry stay with her relatives because she had heard many stories about petunia Dursley nee. Evans from Lily and her sisters dislike of anything abnormal or out of the ordinary, she had gone as far as to apply with the ministry for custardy but Dumbledore had blocked her at every turn even in the muggle world and had placed a restraining order around Privet Drive so no witch or wizard could get close for 'his safety'.

She had been informed from a friend in Diagon Alley that had seen them that it had been Hagrid that had informed Harry of the wizarding world…well Petunia certainly wouldn't. and had been the one to escort him to the bank and for school replies when Dumbledore had said that he had himself gone and done the deed and there was no need for any of the other staff to go.

After reading the letter she smirked to herself and started to write a reply back by her great-nephew after disposing of the letter he had sent first, oh she wouldn't be telling Dumbledore about this until after the feast when he wouldn't turn up, and then she would just say that his name had vanished from the list; he obviously wasn't with the Dursley's at the moment so Dumbledore could go and panic.

Mr Potter,

I am pleased to finally hear back from you, I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts yes but you might not know but I am also your maternal great-aunt (I am James's maternal aunt) you called me Aunt Minnie when I saw you when you were younger,

Now I am actually glad you contacted me and not the headmaster because he would probably drag you to the school no matter what personal circumstances there were at home, I have burnt the letter and vanished the ashes before I ever started to write this letter.

As Deputy headmistress I will keep a place open for you at the school until you are meant to have graduated in seven years' time, and I will personally collect work from the other teachers and all the assignments that they set throughout the year and I have enclosed a list of books and a few books themselves I would advise you read before fifth year as you will still need to take your owls either here, at another magic school, or in the ministry of magic itself.

Now…_I, Professor Minerva Jasmine McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts do hereby agree for Harrison James Potter to homeschool himself with aid of assigments the school sends and legally use magic outside of school, I hereby make this an irriversable oath and promise to be noted by the ministry around the world and make using magic for said student legal even if he choses to attend school at a later date._

By the way this letter is charmed to look like it says basically that I understand that you can not attend at the moment and that we will keep a place open for you, if anyone else but you looks at it they won't see anything 'abnormal' and the oath I took allows you to use and practice magic outside of school also the books are charmed to look like muggle school text books on various things such as biology for transfiguration and chemistry for potions.

Please keep in touch and let me know if you need anything,

.

She smiled smugly as she watched Hedwig fly away with the letter in her clutches, hopefully Harry was safe and happy with the arrangements, she had a feeling the headmaster was up to something and it was best he was away from the school to study for a while.

Turning back to the plans she finished them with more enthusiasm that she had before with a large smile on her face for the rest of the day causing her co-workers to ask if something had happened but she just smirked at them before going back to what she was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

The day of the court case was tense for everyone around Harry since they had already gotten so attached to him, Carlisle had long ago spoken to Mrs Owens about adopting Harry completely into their family and she had filled in all the paper work and all it needed now was a judges signature, as well as having applied for a name change so that Harry could have a start over,

Alice and Rosalie had been out shopping (again.) and bought Harry a few sets of new clothing and a suit to attend the court case in since he was required to attend being over the age of eleven so that he could have his say in custardy arrangements although the judge, offence and defence weren't allowed to ask any questions to do with sentencing Vernon and Petunia – because with the evidence there was no way on earth they couldn't be found guilty.

"You don't have to go," Esme fussed straightening Harry's already perfectly straight shirt-collar, for vampires they were rather fussy and anxious, Emmett had taken Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward over to their new home once everything had been sorted they would be moving – sadly it would be with or without Harry and they were going to Alaska, so only Carlisle and Esme had remained behind for now, "We can sort everything out without you there Harry,"

"I want to come," Harry said quietly taking a step back to put a little space between them, the only ones who had actually got close to him for an extended period of time after he was out of the hospital were Jasper and Carlisle, and sometimes Alice and Rosalie depending on how much pain he was in and how tired he was, if he was really tired though it was only Jasper since he could calm him easily. "Everyone's always lied to me or kept things from me, I want to this for my own sake to prove to them I'm stronger than they think I am."

"Harry, child, you don't need to prove anything," Carlisle frowned stepping out of the car which they had driven to the courts in, the courts they were using was in central London and had the best and strictest judges in Britain. Moving over to Harry, Carlisle scooped him up easily so that Harry's arms were around his neck and head resting on his shoulder while his legs were wrapped around Carlisle's waist, making him look a lot younger that he was with the small body frame and large green eyes, he screamed innocent, "It took a lot of strength to keep fighting against those monsters, never doubt that, if you wish to leave Esme can go in and I'll stay with you."

"I want to do this." Harry repeated with slightly different wording, Carlisle kissed the top of his head genteelly as they walked into the large and beautiful building where they found Mrs Owens and David Howers (the lawyer) as well as Doctor Stanford who was there for witness of abuse and he also worked as a court doctor,

"If we don't win today I'll resign and go on a protest." David said seriously as he looked at Harry, the first time that they were meeting in person since the child was still recovering – hence one of the reasons that Carlisle was carrying him, you couldn't use crutches with broken ribs, "Doctor Cullen, I was unable to keep this out of the press as I'm sure you have seen, names have been kept low but the story hasn't,"

"It's fine, just keep them away from Harry," Carlisle sighed in irritation, Harry clung tighter to him at the thought of the media; he didn't want everyone to know that was why he hadn't ever said anything but he knew it was the right thing to do, Edward had explained that a few days ago when he voices his worries in the hospital. "But you are right; I don't think anyone remotely sane could deny how innocent Harry is,"

"Hey!"

"Kid you're eleven, you look seven or eight with big emerald green eyes – you're adorable." Doctor Stanford smirked ruffling Harry's hair earning another huff and exclamation from Harry causing them all to laugh half-heartedly at him, really Harry knew that he was short compared to other boys his age but did everyone really have to mention it?

Less than half an hour later they were called into the courtroom since Carlisle was witness to Harry's injuries along with Doctor Stanford he had to stay out of the room until he was called for though they allowed him in briefly to place Harry in the watching stands with Mrs Owens and Esme along with some a police officer just in case anything did happen,

As Harry had entered in Carlisle's arms the judge and jury had both been watching and Vernon was in the stands, Petunia would be called for after Vernon was judged to makes things fairer on them, and of course so they couldn't swap answers and conspire. No one beside their lawyer and two officers had been allowed near each of them since being arrested.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. You have been selected as the jury in the matter of Mr Potter v. Vernon Durlsey. Mr. Dursley is charged with child abuse, child neglect, attempted murder and embellzement of a minors inheritance. He has entered a plea of not guilty to these charges." The judge, Carlos White, said loudly so that everyone in the court could hear, most of the jury sent a disgusted look at the accused, "Defendant please proceed,"

"My client, Mr Dursley, pleaded not guilty to these charges," Dursley's lawyer said stoically keeping his face completely emotionless so that even his eyes looked cold, he proceeded, "How can a hard working man with a stable financial income and a loving family, be accused of such things? Mr Dursley, in your opinion, what is the local peoples view of your nephew?"

"they complain that he beats their children and bullies them" Vernon growled keeping eye contact with Harry who flinched and looked down at him lap, Esme glared back at Vernon for him and pulled Harry closer, "He has the lowest grades in the class and his parents were no goods that lived off the state, Potter has been nothing but ungrateful to us and since he was six has been hurting himself to get attention."

"As is so notes in school files," The lawyer said in agreement holding up a paper file and passing one copy to the judge and the other to the jury to look at, "Which so states that when asked about his arm which he been broken he fell from a high banisher which he had been climbing on when told that he wasn't to, I believe my client to be innocent and this child mentally unstable, Mr Dursley did nothing but a kind act when he took his nephew in after his parents death even though they had an agreement with James and Lily Potter that they wouldn't ever see Harrison after he had hurt young Dudley when they were one."

"Prosecution?"

"Mr Dursley how exactly would young Harry get the whip marks on his back, if he was hurting himself? Surely you aren't suggesting that a mere eleven year old could come up with something that should be impossible?" David drawled pacing in front of the juges stand, there was a mummer among the jury until they were silenced, "No reply Mr. Dursley? How about the stab wound? Broken ribs? If you knew he was 'hurting himself' why weren't you watching more carefully and getting professional help? And why WASN'T HE EVER TAKEN TO SEE A DOCTOR!"

"My wife is trained in first aid so she could patch him up," Vernon defended his actions weakly although he looked like he had just been told he had won the lottery and looked proud of the injuries that had been listed, "and we did watch him, but as you well know we have our own son to care for as well,"

"What about the malnourishment?"

"He refused to eat," Vernon replied simply,

"Professional help?"

"Why should I pay for something we can sort ourselves?"

"What did Mr Dudley Dursley mean when he said that Harry lived in a cupboard under the stairs?" David asked getting angrier and angrier, the defendant was looking paller and paler by the second as Vernon got more confident, it was clear from the glares that the jury had already decided on the verdict.

"The boy refused to sleep in his room," Vernon shrugged causing his fat to wobble disgustingly, he saw the questioning looks that everyone was giving him, "When he first arrived we placed him in a shared room with Dudley but he wouldn't sleep, we found him in the cupboard napping a few days later, he was happy there,"

The questioning went on and on and Vernon did his best to deflect most of the questions and did so rather bluntly, and when he would answer a question it was clearly either an outright lie or something made up from his imagination, twisting the truth so that it made Harry look guilty and Vernon innocent.

"Is Harry ok?" Carlisle asked when Esme stepped out of the courtroom alone at lunch time, he and Doctor Stanford had both been in and testified already against Vernon and Petunia both, Petunia had been in after Vernon had been removed,

They had called lunch break to determine 'guilty' or 'innocent' though it was perfectly clear of _that_. Harry had fallen asleep half-way through but they hadn't moved him since he so rarely slept as it was, it actually added to the whole innocent child effect as well,

"Sleeping," Esme reassured her husband/mate while glancing back into the courtroom itself though already knowing he wouldn't be there since Mrs Owens had took him once the room had been dismissed with an officer carrying her, "Mrs Owens said they have a room here where he could go and lay down, I think the stress got to him."

"It will have," Carlisle agreed looking worried though, he wasn't a doctor for nothing and had seen elder men than Harry be hospitalised for lesser evils that child abuse and a courtcase against the abusers, "What did they both plead?"

He didn't need to ask – he already knew from his extra sensitive hearing but there were people around that could hear them including some reporters to whom he had already spoke to about the situation and asked to keep Harry's name out of it completely and no photographs of the child since it was already hard on him, they had been more than willing after he commented casually that he had been the one to pay for the best solicitors and judge to be put on the case so quickly after it had been reported,

"Vernon pleaded innocent to child abuse, child neglect, attempted murder and embezzlement of a minors inheritance, and Petunia pleaded guilty to child neglect, knowledge of child abuse and bodily harm, preventing the course of justice and embezzlement of a minors inheritance." Esme listed off shaking her head sadly as Carlisle hugged her in comfort, they could hear the recoders from the reporters being used and notes being scribbled down – they would only get the scripts after the trial anyway and they would find out. "They said they should have the verdict right after lunch, they can rot in hell for all I care! It is disgusting that someone could do that to a child!"

"I know dear, he's safe now though," Carlisle rubbed her back soothingly muttering sweet nothings and reassurances to her until they were called back into the room, this time Carlisle joining them in the observation section and both petunia and Vernon were in the room now – Harry was sat sleepily on the bench and Carlisle scooped him up and placed him on his knee easily, most of the people in the room actually cooed and 'awwwed'.

"A unanimous verdict has been reached in the case between Mr Potter and Mr Dursley and the case Mr Potter v. Mrs Dursley." the spokesperson for the jury informed the room with a disgusted look towards both of latter people whose names had been called, "We find Vernon Dursley guilty of all crimes he has been accused of, we also find Mrs Dursley guilty of all crimes committed and accused of, with recommendation they should serve the maximum sentences for these crimes."

"It is decided, Mr Vernon Dursley will serve 26 years at her majesties pleasure no parole," The judge said after a few minutes of thought, but he wasn't even near finished, "You will serve 150 hours of community service once you are released and no unsurvised contact with a minor, Petunia Dursley you will serve 7 years at her-majesties pleasure after which you are free to go, neither of you are allowed contact with Mr Potter again unless he chooses to come to you."

They were both dragged, kicking and screaming from the room in opposite directions to the vans that were waiting to take them to a closed prison. Esme looked disgusted at the sentence that Petunia got but no one contested the judges judgement.

"Sir, there is the matter of custardy." David reminded them all as the judge went to leave the room, he considered the papers in front of him intently before signing several things, "Ah, custardy and apotion rights to Carlisle and Esme Cullen of Harry Potter, along with change of identity. Custardy of Dudley Dursley is Marge Dursley, paternal aunt."

Harry sat frozen on Carlisle's knee for a moment before he realised when had been said and turned around and hugged his new adopted-father around the neck with all his strength while grinning happily, causing a few light chuckles to spread through the court.

An hour later Esme and Carlisle exited the court house with their new son in their arms, his new identity was Raiden Nathaniel Cullen.

And none of them could have been happier about it.

**Thanks for reading!**

**By the way if you want to know how to pronounce 'Raiden' I suggest you go on to Google translate and put English-english into it, then press for the prouncoucation button! I DID!**

**Comments good and bad welcome!**

**ShadowPheonixFlame **

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

((Two years later))

"Raiden!" Edward all but screamed through the three story house causing the rest of the occupants to laugh, ever since Raiden (Aka Harry) had moved in with them when he was eleven he had opened up a lot more to them and now joined Jasper and Emmett in pranks!

Raiden still had a lot secrets including about being a wizard but trusted the vampires with his life, he knew they were vampires because of a book that Minerva had sent him on defence titles 'Defence against dark creatures' it was fourth year material and he was only just meant to be ending third year at Hogwarts which he hadn't ever so much as seen but because he wasn't working at the same pace as a normal class at but at his own he was advanced in his studies.

It was March and he had found out about them not being human in September the previous year just taking more care not to injure himself around them and keeping a bit of distance between them as well, no longer allowing the girls to hug him or Jasper to lay on the couch with him while watching television, claiming that he was too old for that sort of thing. He knew about their diet too from the golden iris and noticed they never went too long before hunting again.

"It was Jasper!" Raiden called back laid on his bed reading one of his history books…which looked like a history book on war from the muggle world though it was on the war against Grindiward and how Dumbledore defeated him,

"HEY! It wasn't!" Jasper protested sat in the chair at Raiden's desk, Edward stalked into the room and looked between them with narrowed eyes and then tackled Jasper having determined which had…or in this case hadn't been telling the truth,

They had moved to Folks after England and Raiden absolutely loved the area and going out for walks in the forest as well as how peaceful the area was – he unlike the others was completely homeschooled and no one in town had actually met him yet, according to Esme there were rumours that he was there but nothing of solid proof beside what a few people from the hospital had said when Raiden was forced to visit Carlisle at work because he had fallen out of a tree…oh he had long since been forbidden from doing that.

Edward was antsy again about new girl Isabella 'Bella' Swan who was visiting that day though hadn't yet met Raiden because he was avoiding having contact with everyone…even with the vampires his self-esteem wasn't the best from the Dursley's abuse. Jasper had decided it would be fun to prank Edwards room out and hide his music collection.

Jumping up from his bed Raiden rolled his eyes and walked from his room and downstairs to where the piano was, it was actually Edwards and Raiden knew that he had been playing for Bella earlier but Edward had taught him over the few years he had been with them as well as Jasper teaching him guitar and Emmett taught drums…the girls you just avoided since they wanted to teach him about fashion.

After finding the right sheet music out of the large set of draws kept in the same room, Raiden sat down at the piano and glanced over the sheets memorising as much as he could – he already six completely memories and eleven for guitar, two for drums. The house seemed to still when he started to play 'Healing sands' by Joe Atlan, it was one of Raiden's fraviorts that he usually got Edward or Rosalie to play but he had been working on learning it himself, he loved listening to it as much as he did playing.

"This is my little brother Raiden," Edward whispered to Bella who had been stood in the room when Raiden had come downstairs, the fighting vampires had quit the moment they had heard the piano. The youngest Cullen had refused to play the piano since last September even his other instruments and it was always a joy to listen to him play with just as much if not more passion that Edward always had. "It was…last September he hasn't played since,"  
"Does he…?"

"Know? No," Edward shook his head unaware that Raiden was playing and listening to them at the same time his eyes unfocused and playing the song by memory on automatic instead. He hated secrets but had already promised himself what until they told him about themselves he wouldn't tell them he knew or what he was.

It was only fair to give them that chance.

"He's human," Jasper added in quietly as he watched his little brother with a frown, Edward read Jasper's thoughts and frowned too – they knew something was upsetting Raiden but hadn't been able to figure out what even with a physic and empath, when Raiden was twelve Raiden's thoughts were cut off from Edwards' ability. "Noticed how Edward can stand to be near you while Raiden is around? It's been like that since we met him,"

None of them noticed how Raiden flinched at those words.

"Raiden, What are you doing here!" Bella exclaimed jogging rather clumsily over to the thirteen year old that she had met a few days previous, Edward had stopped her visiting after the first because he had said that Raiden was refusing to eat or speak, he hadn't done that since he was eleven just after he had been took from the Dursley's care as Edward had briefly explained though not the reasons behind why the child had been removed. "Come inside, it's closer to mine that it is to your house. I'll call Edward to pick you up,"

"I'm fine Bella," Raiden muttered keeping his eyes closed as he leant back against the tree trunk, if Bella hadn't been searching the edges of the forest to see if Edward was around like he normally was even during the day she wouldn't have seen him and came out, "I'm heading back in a minute anyway, I just needed some time to myself."

"Come on," Bella pulled him to his feet with surprising ease, since he didn't protest despite his words, she pulled him back in the direction of the house where Charlie was looking out of the front door with Billy and Jacob just getting out of their car, "Raiden this in my dad, Charlie, billy and Jacob. Everyone this is Raiden, Edward's younger brother."

"Hi."

"Hello Raiden," Charlie smiled kindly while the other two scowled, the hatred between the Black and Cullen's were legendary around here, "bella, how come you are with Edwards' little brother? I thought you said that Edward was busy,"

"Busy being overprotective," Raiden snorted shaking his head in disgust, he had only actually managed to sneak out because of his invisibility cloak that Minerva had sent Christmas of what should have been first year after stealing it back from Dumbledore, that and a masking charm for his scent and a silencing charm got him out of the house and far enough away that they wouldn't be able to find him for a while, "I just wanted some peace and quiet, Bella offered for me to come over if that's ok sir…?"

"It's fine!" Charlie reassured happily, then turned to Bella with a proud look on his face as Jacob helped Billy into the house, "Bella…you wouldn't mind making dinner would you? Raiden here can stay of course; living with what is it…? Three brothers and two sisters, has got be hard."

Bella agreed and pulled Raiden into the kitchen and motioned for him to take a seat at the table, Billy and Charlie had gone into the livingroom and Jacob was leant against one of the counters eyeing Raiden warily,

…

"I know," Raiden told Bella as they sat in her bedroom later that night around six pm once the guests had left and Charlie was on late shift so they were alone, Raiden had already cast a detection ward that would inform him if any vampires were close, "About my family I mean. I figured it out last September, but they don't know that I know."

"Why not just tell them?" Bella asked puzzled as she sat on the opposite end of the bed from him, she had her feet tucked under her and Raiden had his knees drew up to his chest looking like he was going to cry,

"What am I supposed to say?" Raiden countered rolling his eyes with a sarcastic smile on his lips as he let out a humourless laugh, "Bella, I maybe human but it doesn't mean that I'm normal…You believe in vampire but do you believe in magic?"

"Sure I do, my Aunt Jenna is a witch," Bella said seriously, being adopted son of vampires he could defiantly keep a secret especially If he had known for so long and not even told Carlisle or Esme, actually Bella was surprised that Alice hadn't seen this coming. "You're a wizard aren't you? Just guessing but…it's how I worked it out, Aunt Jenna sent me a book on vampires,"

"I was meant to attend Hogwarts," Raiden said dully taking out his holly and phoenix feather wand that was concealed in a band on his left ankle, he silently pointed it at one of the pillows and transfigured it into an Alaskan husky puppy teddy that he hugged close to himself, it was simiar to the one he had as a baby before his parents were killed. "Still can, my deputy is my biological fathers aunt. I get an invite every year. I haven't told them I know because I'm scared they will reject me if they found out how my parents died, I used to be Harry Potter."

"Ah…" she sighed and nodded in understand and shock both, she didn't know that much but everyone aware of the magic world knew of the boy-who-lived and defeated Voldemort, how he had vanished after accepting his Hogwarts letter, some suspected foul play from his guardians and Dumbledore others believed he couldn't handle the fame and fled. "Raiden, they're vampire! Heck if they rejected you they would be hypocrites, I've met you twice now and I can tell that everyone could love you if they were remotely sane,"

"My uncle didn't…" he muttered looking away and hugging the teddy more tightly, "Jasper said yesterday with me around everything was easier for them, They don't love me just use me like everyone else,"

"Hush, go to sleep." She soothed seeing him getting stressed, he was struggling to stay awake as the stress got to him and was swaying side to side, "And that isn't true Raiden, they love you to bits never doubt it."

"Right…"

Bella looked over at the sleeping thirteen year old and sighed, walking downstairs she picked up the house phone and dialled the number that Edward gave to her to contact one of them at the house, it wasn't Edward she needed to speak to but Carlisle and Jasper.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Hello, Jasper Hale speaking,"

Bella gritted her teeth and glanced to where Raiden had fallen to sleep on her bed sadly – the phone was portable luckily and she knew that if he woke he would probably just leave without telling her,

"Jasper, its Bella…"

"Edward told you Bella, he's busy." Jasper snarled through the phone, Bella took that as a clear sign that they had noticed their younger brother missing and probably ordered Jasper to stay behind to wait incase Raiden returned. "Raiden…"

"Is here you idiot." Bella shot back, rolling her eyes silently then continued when there was no sound from the other end of the line, "Look, he fell to sleep here – cried himself to sleep actually, He heard what you said the other day."

"Keep him there, I'm coming to get him." Jasper said finally, his tone clearly strained and he was probably beating himself up. The phone line clicked off leaving Bella glaring at a wall – how could a mind reader, a empath and a seer not realize when someone living with them was upset?...never mind the fact that it was a human and they were all vampires!

Walking back downstairs she started on the dishes left over from dinner waiting until one of the Cullen's showed up for Raiden, honestly she didn't know what to do about it all because it wasn't her secret to tell and Raiden had confidence issues that he was working through – she knew just from what Edward had told her before she had met the kid, it was all Edward would really speak about and had she not known that Raiden was already a Cullen and a brother then she would possibly be jealous,

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Raiden woke with a jolt and frowned up at the familiar ceiling of Jasper's room, he knew from the light in the window that it was morning and the teddy in his arms informed him that speaking to Bella hadn't been a dream,

Briefly he recalled being alerted by the wards he had set but been too tired and depressed to do anything about them.

Meaning that someone had checked at Bella's house for him or she had called them to come and pick him up – most likely the second since he had been upset and Bella had looked quite worried.

"RAIDEN CULLEN I KNOW YOU ARE AWAKE GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIAITELY!"

the young wizard winced at his mothers tone, oh he had known when he had left the house in the first place that he would be in trouble and that was before he had stayed out hours longer than he had planned – it had been around 8pm that he had fallen to sleep at the Swan house and he didn't have a clue about what time he had been picked up.

Sighing softly Raiden slipped out of the bed – which was too familiar since he often stayed there, well had before he had worked out they were vampires – while Jasper and Alice did share a room, Jasper had his own room too since the two of them weren't really mates.

Just friends with benefits – what ever that meant.

Noticing that he had also been changed into some PJs – black silk, long sleeved/legged – and that he was barefoot Raiden tried to put off going down stairs by heading in the direction of his own room to change,

Which failed when a set of marble arms latched around his tiny waist and hauled him up, Raiden turned to scowl at whoever it was only to frown at the glare that Jasper was currently giving him,

Stern, upset, disappointed but also worried.

"Jasper – let me go and get changed." Raiden whined struggling fruitlessly against the vampire, instead Jasper shifted him so that the small teen was forced to wrap his legs around Jasper's waist,

"No," Jasper said shortly, Raiden winced at the tone and knew that facing Esme and Carlisle was going to be even worse than this. They could make him feel so guilty just by being worried for him. "Carlisle wants to see you in his office, before you face the rest of the family."

"Jasper…"

"Save it Rai."

Raiden was disposited outside of Carlisle's office and he didn't even bother to knock, instead just walked in – to be honest with how cold Jasper had just been with him he needed a hug, though his mind was screaming at him that none of them actually cared and were only using him to make life easier on themselves.

Carlisle was sat behind his desk apparently waiting for him – the office was like a deans office in college with all the books and the portraits that no one had ever bothered to explain to him.

He techniqually _wasn't_ supposed to even know about them not being human though.

"Why?" Carlisle asked shortly, clearly not amused.

"I wanted some time alone – someone is always with me here." Raiden replied quietly, knowing full well that everyone in the house (the full family then) could hear what he was saying. it was infuriating really, or it had been when he had first figured it out. "Dad, i didn't mean to be gone so long - it just sorta happened. Bella saw me and we ended up talking..."  
"I meant why were you upset?" Carlisle repeated his first question but with some more specifics, his face was still an unemotional mask but his eyes showed just how upset that he truly was with young Raiden. "Bella already told us that you wanted a bit of peace, i understand that...but why were you upset."  
"It doesn't matter," Raiden said clenching his fists, Bella's words echoed in his ears making him feel guilty - they had done so much for him and it was true, they would be hypocrites if they didnt accept him. he also knew that Carlisle used to hunt witches and wizards though when he was human, "I - havent been entirely honest with you. or the rest of the family - you remember that school i was meant to attend when you s-saved me?"  
"Yes, i remember." Carlisle said leaning forward, looking a little more curious now.  
"Hogwarts, the full name is Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Raiden admitted finally allowing a tear to slip down his cheek as he jumped up out of the seat opposite his adoptive-father, who was even more blank than before. before he could reach the door once again cold arms wrapped around him,  
"Explain."  
"I'm a wizard - a freak." Raiden spat not bothering to struggle, he couldnt hear anger in Carlisle's tone just curiousity making him pause internally and wonder if he should have been honest from the start. Carlisle twisted him around so that he was face to face,  
"**_NEVER CALL YOURSELF A FREAK_**." Carlisle hissed, emphasizing each word clearly - just as he had at the very start when he had been taken from the Dursley's. "Raiden...i'm not angry son, just curious - why would you keep this from us? do you practice, what is it? magic?"  
"Professor McGonagall - the school deputy headmistress - sends me assigments, books and notes." he said through choked sobs, he just knew that at least Jasper was on the otherside of the door at the moment through his sixth-sense but they wouldnt come in because they would hit him with the door. "Advice and things like that - all the teachers pass things through her. beside the headmaster - he doesnt even know where i am."  
"Why didnt you tell us?"  
"My relatives thought i was a freak because of it," He continued his story, he shot a half-amused look at Carlisle when the vampire actually growled. Raiden did have to wonder just how they stopped themselves killing Vernon when they were so angry. "And i'm sorta famous in the wizarding world - in Britain at least - as Harry Potter. i didnt know how you would react...i thought you would reject me. Bella said you would be a hypocrite if you did though."  
"We would!"  
Raiden smiled slightly at Edward's outcall from outside of the door, Carlisle noticed this and pulled Raiden up into his arms - Raiden's legs wrapped around the vampires waist and arms around the neck, the young wizard leant his head on his dads shoulder almost shyly,  
"It is rude to listen to others conversations." Carlisle chastised pulling the door open with his free hand, the ones out there were Edward, Jasper and Esme - none of whom moved towards the pair instead actually stepping back a little at the leaders glare. "Raiden, i am going to assume that you already know about us then - at least from when you changed last September."  
"Sorry Dad."  
"No need," Carlisle assured, growling at Jasper when the blond stepped forward - this was how they had been for years, all of them protective (too much most of the time) and possessive of who got to spend time with him, though at least before they had pretended to be human. "You can see him later. Raiden you need breakfast, you missed lunch yesterday and only ate a little with Bella for Dinner, and you haven't been eating the last few days."  
"About that -" Jasper cut their dad off guitily, Edward looked just as guilty as well since he had been there at the inciedent and hadnt corrected the blond, "i didnt mean that we only used you to make things easier - you make life fun squirt, it is easier being around others with you but only because you make us want to abstain from human blood,"  
"You're our little angel." Edward put in seeing how Jasper was finding it hard to explain, "Really, don't laugh! we try harder around you because we don't want to loose you - heck i would easily pick saving you over one of the others in this family,"  
"WE all would." Carlisle agreed, by this time they were in the kitchen - having Raiden carried down while listening, Carlisle was sat on one of the breakfast bench stools with the youngest family member on his knee clearly not letting go any time soon, "Now eat...oh and Raiden? you are grounded for two weeks for going out yesterday without telling one of us. You will stay were one of us can actually _ see_ you at all times, well beside bathroom breaks."  
"Even bed?"  
"Yes."  
Jasper, Emmett and Edward all laughed at the look on the youngest Cullen's face while Esme was smiling in amusement and Alice and Rosalie were gigging quietly.

* * *

**So sorry for not uploading in so long but i've had no access to a computer for the past few weeks :( **

**please comment/review!**

**Shadowphoenixflame**

**...**

**for those who have commented already thank you, just a note to say that Alice and Jasper arent true mates as explained in this chapter and you will find out in a while who Alice will end up with (not decided yet so vote - Bill Weasley, OC. Matthias Lupin [Remus's son, two years older that Raiden - he will be in the story regardless] good!Alec Volturi...or you could suggest someone you think from either Twilight or Harry Potter). **

**yes Jasper and Raiden will end up together but no time soon...Raiden still has a lot of trust issues to work through as you can all understand.**

**thanks x**


End file.
